The Swordsman of the Dancing Flames
by Zei Ryuuaasu
Summary: First story check it out! It is basically during the time they spend after the failed Invasion. Taang, ZutaraLater on, SukkaLater, and OCxTy Lee. It has an oc of mine but don't let that stop you from reading ok? Review please!


Yo this is the writer of course ; hope you enjoy my story and for some people who are skeptic about my OC...trust me he isn't going to be like most of the OCs you know what I mean? The characters that are all powerful and no one can be better than them and in a fight THEY ALWAYS WIN! Where's the fun in that? Well I'll try to get the next chapter up but it may take some time. And before I forget...ATLA does not belong to me the only thing that does is Baru.

* * *

The Gaang was training patiently and planning the next assault on the fire nation...well most of them were anyway. "THIS IS SO BORING! Can we please do SOMETHING fun?" asked a young girl with pale green eyes. "Toph we have to wait here and it is best we conserve our strength for the next mission." A male with arrows all over himself said. "Twinkle toes you always kill the mood." Toph replied. "I-I do not!" Aang argued with the blind girl. "Katara you ready for it?" Sokka asked. "You bet! The first thing we have to do is release the prisoners." Katara answered confidently. "Toph, Aang stop before you get into a real fight!" Katara yelled at the younger of the group. The Avatar and the EarthBender both stopped and went back to doing nothing. "Excuse me..." A young voice said. The four warriors turned to see a young male on top of a hill. He had light blue hair and a regular blue eyes, he wore some fire nation armor and had a sword sheathe tied to his back. "Oh no..." Katara said under her breath. The young man jumped down to the ground equal to the three benders and sword master. "I was told to come here..." The man said.

"Yeah well you aren't going to leave here!" Toph said before sending a huge boulder at him. The male pulled out his sword and slashed the boulder in half. Aang sent a wave of wind at him he just stood through it. Katara pulled up a tidal wave and slamed it toward him. The water cleared to show that he was no longer there. "How did he-?" Katara asked looking all around. "UNDER GROUND!" Toph yelled slamming the ground with her fist. The young man shot out of the ground sword in hand. "Wait a minute...thats a scimitar!" Sokka said. "And?" Katara asked. "BARU! WAIT UP A SECOND!" Sokka yelled to the rest of the Gaang. "How do you know my name?" Baru asked sword still held in fighting stance. "The pheonix gets extinguished..." Sokka started. "...Only by the water from the south! Sokka! Man it's been forever. How have you been?" Baru asked putting his sword in the sheathe and walked up to him. "Sokka who is this guy?" Katara asked. "It's Baru don't you remember him?" Sokka asked. "Hey Sokka who is that girl she's kinda cute..." Baru asked. "Back off Baru it's Katara." Sokka said putting an arm in front of him. "Ka-Katara? Wow you really grew over these years! Man how long has it been? 7-8 years?" Baru asked. "8 years and a couple of months." Sokka said. "I'm sure your little sister doesn't remember me. Katara from when we were little do you remember a guy with my hair color and always arguing with everyone?" Baru asked. "Well yeah..." Katara started and looked up with a finger on her chin. "He always annoyed me and usually got punched by Sokka which led into a fight..." Katara looked to where they were and they were gone she looked around to see them on the ground fighting and rolling. "Yup that's Baru..." Katara said.

After being pulled apart they were already friends again talking about the all the girls they met along the way. "Ugh those two are so vain...I mean seriously talking about meeting women? Come on..." Katara mumbled. "Katara who was that guy?" Toph asked. "That is Baru he was Sokka's ultimate rival in the Southern Tribe when we were kids. He left the Tribe to go fight. I'm surprised that he is still alive..." Katara explained. "That hurt Katara It really did..." Katara jerked to see Baru standing behind her holding his heart and playing hurt, "I thought you would be nicer to me but eh I had to get rid of that childhood crush sometime huh?" Baru asked. Katara's face darkened. "Wha-What are you talking a-about?" She asked. "Well I had a crush on you back at the Tribe but...when I left I gave up. But hey I bet you already found someone you're interested in anyway right?" Baru asked smirking. "Ye-yeah actually..." Katara's blush was visible even with her tanned skin color. Aang looked up when she said that. "Don't get your hopes up twinkle toes..." Toph said smirking. "What?" Aang asked. They began the argument again. Baru lifted them up by the collar and held them. "You know those who fight all the time are hiding their true feelings right?" He said smiling as both of their faces grew deep red. He let them go and the walked opposite directions. Baru turned and looked at the siblings. "I feel good about those two." He said smiling. The other two sweat dropped.

The next morning Teo and The Duke met Baru while he was training. Teo and The Duke stood in awe watching this person using his bending. Baru noticed them. "Hey don't tell anyone about my bending I wanna surprise the others ok?" He asked. The duo only nodded. Later that afternoon Sokka met up with him. "Baru come on let's have a sparring match." Sokka said while Baru was searching through his bag. "Sure thing go ahead I'll be there in a minute." Baru said still looking in the bag. Sokka headed out and Baru found what he wanted in his bag. Sokka stood with his sword in hand. "Man he is taking forever..." Sokka said. Suddenly he saw Baru with a red cape that covered his whole body walking toward him. "Ready?" Baru asked. "You know it!" Baru lifted his arms and the cape fell showing he had a belt similar to Toph's when they first met her but it was red and in a different shape. "Your facing the 7-time Underground FireNation Champion. The only one in history by the way." Baru said unhooking his belt and holding it in one hand. "And under Belt regulations I have to put it on the line in every match." Baru said. Baru had red forearm guards and dark gray pants he had no shirt on showing his well built body. "FireNation Champion? You...you're FireNation?" Sokka asked angrily. "You don't understand..." Baru said getting into a stance that the Gaang knew all to well. Sokka swung his sword and Baru blocked it with his forearm guard. "Come on now you have to do better than that." Baru said taunting Sokka. Sokka swung this time Baru couldn't dodge it so he did the next best thing. A black burst of fire shot Baru away from the blade.

"...Oops..."


End file.
